emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6932 (31st July 2014)
"Adam spots a money-making opportunity when he finds drugs that Vanessa dropped out of her bag; and Harriet agrees to help Ashley plan a holiday with Carole." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Andy reminds Adam that he wants his rent money, but jobless Adam is short and is struggling to make ends meet. Guilty Jai is jumpy around Megan when she queries if he is avoiding her. Bernice dresses sexily for her photoshoot. Megan shows Jai the office and the messy state Leyla has left the desk in, making Jai feel even guiltier. Totally unaware of what happened the night before, Megan does her best to seduce an awkward Jai in the same office. Harriet is disappointed when Ashley is ecstatic over Carole booking a holiday to Alicante for them both. Adam calls at the farm to collect his PlayStation which he intends to sell for rent money. Following an argument with Moira, he passes Vanessa's car parked outside with the boot open and spots two containers of drugs. Paddy and Nicola overhear Leyla confessing to Priya that she has slept with someone who has a girlfriend. She's quietly upset when she overhears Bernice saying she caught Megan and Jai seducing each other on the desk in the office. Adam approaches Pete to get a contact from him to sell on the ketamine. Pete refuses to help him. Vanessa panics to realise the drugs are missing and Paddy advises she call the police. Harriet finds herself agreeing to help Ashley as he makes holiday plans with Carole when he pleads with her to help him sort out his holiday clothes. Finn is frustrated when he gets a call from the police saying they've ran out of leads regarding Brad. He confronts and asks him if it's likely to happen again. Ross insists he is safe. Jai and Leyla meet and agree yesterday was a mistake and agree to keep quiet, but both seem disappointed. Bernice is shocked when the photographer tells her she won't need any outfits for her photoshoot. Adam tries to ask Ross for a contact for the ketamine but still annoyed with him, Ross walks out before he has a chance to say anything. He tells Robbie that if he can't sell it, he might as well take it and asks Robbie if he's in. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *Carole - Tracy Brabin *Wayne - Phil Perez Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar and storeroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Backroom *Mill Cottage - Living room *Dale View - Front hallway, living room/kitchen and front garden *Café Main Street - Café *Vet's Surgery - Surgery and exterior *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room and yard *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and back garden *Unknown photoshoot location Notes *The TV Times synopsis for this episode incorrectly states that the drugs fell out of Vanessa Woodfield's veterinary bag when in fact Adam Barton found the drugs in the boot of her car. Broadcasts United Kingdom *Thu 31st July 2014: 7.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 8.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Thu 31st July 2014: 7.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes